What he really wanted
by rizumamu
Summary: There is only one thing Momo wants on his 15th birthday. MomoKai, PG-15, a fic for Momo's birthday which is today.


Not exactly the best possible fic I've written but I still wanted to write something for Momo's birthday, so here it is.

* * *

**WHAT HE REALLY WANTED**

There was only one thing he wanted on his 15th birthday. His mother might have baked him a massive birthday cake with candles on top. His sister's present to him might have been a CD with his favourite music. His brother might have used his allowance on a video game that he wanted as much as Momo himself did. His father might have given him that extra pocket money to use on whatever he wanted to buy, just like he always did when it was his birthday. And on top of all that, all of his friends and classmates, boys and girls, might have congratulated him on that day. Some of them might have treated him to burgers or his favourite parfait, or even gone to the movies or the game centre with him on his birthday. But none of those things, not a single one of them, could compare to a certain thing he wanted more than anything he had ever wanted. Well, of course winning the nationals had been extremely important to him and he was already looking forward to how it would happen again now that he was the fukubuchou of the team. However, there was that one thing that was even above the sweet victory. And that thing had a lot to do with the current buchou of Seigaku's tennis team.

It was their third and last year together at Seigaku. Therefore Momo thought that Kaidou must have already been aware of when his rival's birthday was, although it was in the middle of summer. Nevertheless, Momo was all in all uncertain if Kaidou was going to congratulate him this year or not. He couldn't help but worry about it throughout the entire day and unfortunately it began to show too much outwardly. He wasn't his usual self and people kept asking him over and over again if he was okay. Of course he wasn't but there was no way he was going to admit it. Otherwise the truth might have come out and that Momo didn't want to happen. Even he had some private things he didn't want to share with everyone, and that was one of them, the most important one of them all.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Momoshiro, what the hell's wrong with you today?" Suddenly he heard that familiar voice right behind him while he was observing an ongoing match on the nearest court.

"What's it to _you_?" Momo spat as he turned to look at the oblivious moron.

"You're in such a bad mood today that I'm ready to give you extra laps just for that right now," that idiot said glaring at him.

"Well, fuck you for that!" Momo yelled and began to run the laps before Kaidou could say another word or even let out one of his various hisses.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Perhaps running those extra laps had helped him to realize that he wasn't going to get what he wanted after all. Altogether, it didn't surprise him. And on the other hand, it wasn't like he himself would have contributed anything to make it happen. At the moment he was thinking that he actually wouldn't have minded that much even if it was going to happen on some other day later on. Only that this day was relatively important to him and it would have made him exceptionally happy if it really happened today.

Because Momo had been thinking about it ever since he had begun to run the laps, he hadn't noticed how long he had been running and just how late it was. The courts were empty and everyone must have already left and gone home.

"There you are. Get changed so we can finally go home."

Somewhat surprisingly Kaidou was still there, leaning on the wall of the clubroom, right next to the front door. For a second Momo wondered if that was everything Kaidou had to say. When he opened the door and stepped inside, Kaidou followed him but it didn't mean anything, right?

"If there's something you need to say, spit it out now. 'Cause I'm listening, Momoshiro," Kaidou said when Momo had walked up to his locker and began to take his sweaty t-shirt off.

"Why do you think there's something I've got to tell you, _Mamushi?_" Momo asked drying the sweat from his shoulders, back and chest with a towel he had grabbed from his locker.

"_Idiot._ Do you think you could fool anyone at this point? Everyone knows that if you're pissed off at someone, it's always me. And you know that as well," Kaidou explained acting as cool as a cucumber. "Moreover, lately you've called me Mamushi only if there's a reason why you really need to annoy me. So just spit it out already."

In fact, Momo hadn't expected that Kaidou would have noticed such a thing. After all he was such an ignorant jerk. And on the other hand, if he had already noticed such a thing, then why didn't he seem to know what Momo would have wanted him to know? Would he have to spell it out to him that he would understand? Clenching his fists he considered what he should do now.

"Damn you," was the deep grunt he heard just before a hand grasped his wrist. The towel that had been in Momo's hand dropped on the floor.

"Mamushi, _what the hell?_" Momo asked turning to look at his rival.

"Tell me. _Now_," Kaidou ordered holding tightly onto the wrist and staring deep into his violet eyes. He seemed to be at least as pissed off as Momo himself was, but even so there was something enticing about the fierce eyes he was gazing into and also the way how his undeniably luscious lips had curved.

"Today, do you know what day it is today?" Momo said eventually still glaring back into the dark eyes.

"Is that all you have to say? _Fsshhh_." Like always, Kaidou's lips pursed in a sensual way as he hissed. And they were so close, so near right now. Furthermore, as provoking as ever, or perhaps even more than ever before.

"That's not an answer, that's no answer at all," Momo said trying not to get lured by the viper. Even if his lips were looking utterly delicious, his tongue and fangs were always going to be poisonous. Not that Momo would have known how it really was because such a tempting touch, the touch of their lips, hadn't happened yet, no matter how much he would have wanted to taste those dangerous lips.

Briefly Kaidou looked away from him and a slight bit of red colour appeared on his cheeks. What was that all about then?

"I say it again, **_damn you_**," Kaidou swore as he put his other hand behind Momo's neck, pulled his head closer to him and forced their lips together.

And there _it_ was. The thing he had wanted for so long, the thing he had waited for. Of course he had thought about it. By all means he could have tried to do it firstly to Kaidou but then he might have gotten seriously hurt. His rival was rather hot-headed and would have definitely used his fists against him if Momo had tried to make such a pass at him out of the blue. Thus, this way it was much better, this was exactly like it should have been, this was the perfect kind of a beginning for them both and it would definitely be easier to improve from this particular point. As a matter of fact, the improving had already begun as his tongue was able to meet Kaidou's tongue in his mouth. It was wonderfully soft and wet, and feeling it brush his lips and tongue was exactly what a hot kiss with Kaidou should have been like.

"Content?" was everything Kaidou could say through the heavy breathing after they had separated from the kiss.

"Pretty much," Momo replied with a happy grin on his face.

"You jerk," Kaidou muttered. "Don't let that go to your head or else...fssshhh."

"I won't, I certainly won't," Momo smiled stroking the black curls that covered his rival's ears. "As long as we'll be doing that more often from now on. And I mean a plenty of it. Okay?"

"Hmph."

"Kaidou, don't be so uptight, okay?" Momo asked and pressed his lips briefly on his dearest rival's lips. "Or should I make you feel more relaxed, would you like that, Kaidou?"

The viper certainly was the cutest when he was blushing like he did right now. Simply for that reason Momo had to stroke those rosy cheeks. And because he was so overjoyed at the moment, he wrapped his arms around the seemingly embarrassed boy and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday," Kaidou mumbled eventually against Momo's shoulder making him even happier because he had known, he had really remembered, he really was the best!

After that it took quite a long time before they could stop kissing each other and leave the darkening clubroom to go back home.

-the end-

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MOMO-CHAN!**


End file.
